


正联中了标签化魔法

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [5]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 正联又双叒叕中魔法啦！施法者是一个来自异次元的正义联盟狂热粉丝，因为求而不得彻底黑化，本来想把联盟挪去自己的世界，结果出现纰漏，导致联盟成员在粉丝心中的鲜明属性被无限强化，造成极恶劣的影响，扎塔娜正在紧急研究中。都市传说蝙蝠侠，风流二代布鲁西；硬刚战损氪星人，土里土气小记者；战斗不止亚马逊，大爱雪糕小公主；和鱼说话七海王，顿顿灌酒亚瑟叔；永远迟到闪电侠，零食不断小宅男；臭屁欠揍绿灯侠，可怜巴巴穷哈尔；花式掉线火星叔，奥利奥迷外星人；联盟工具生化人，游戏死宅维克多。英雄们表示，拒绝标签化，尊重个体性格的多样性，人人有责！别问为什么解决问题的魔法师不是康斯坦丁，因为——康斯坦丁你连我都坑！2020.3.13首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, 绿红 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主超蝙，带绿红、WonderSteve，沙雕小文。

1、都市传闻蝙蝠侠  
“绑匪给我们发了勒索信，你看……”戈登取出证物袋。  
“警长！”小警员前来报到，“布洛克探员让我把这个交给您。”  
“哦，对了，这个你也得……”戈登接过东西回头，“蝙蝠侠？”  
黑漆漆的斗篷从天而降，“我在。”  
戈登嘴角一抽，“我的天，我们都合作这么久了，你至于还这么躲躲藏藏的吗？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默地把两个线索收起来，“如果有发现的话我会通知你的。”他荡起钩抓枪消失在了夜色里。

“局长，是我。太阳落山之后老地方见。”  
“这是我调查到的东西，”蝙蝠侠乘着月色落在楼顶，“嫌疑人基本可以锁定在这几个，那个黑帮分子我会去问，你们负责其他的就好。”  
戈登收齐资料，低头点了根烟，犹犹豫豫地开口，“蝙蝠……侠？”  
“我在，”不知为什么蝙蝠侠今天的面色格外阴沉，“你还有什么事？”  
戈登回过身，“你这是什么毛病？”他随口抱怨了一句，“你都挺长时间不在白天出现了，你知道自己的受关注度还蛮高的吧——现在好多人都猜你是不是真的变成吸血鬼了。”他有些担心地看向自己的公开秘密搭档。  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会，“我……最近中了一个魔法，除了白天不能出现在哥谭之外，没什么太大的影响。”他迎着戈登的目光顿了顿，“还有就是，你——和我说话的时候不要乱看别的地方。”他飞快离开了。  
“不要乱看别的地方？”戈登抿了一口烟斗，喃喃自语，突然想起这段时间蝙蝠侠的异常，眼睛一亮，“哈！你也有今天！”

“滚出我的哥谭！”  
“……”  
“……”蝙蝠侠抿了抿唇，狠狠瞪了某个红披风一眼，阴沉沉地嘶声说，“你想笑就笑。”  
“噗——不，我没有。”超人努力压住嘴角，让自己往正常的阳光正直靠拢，“猜猜我今晚带了什么？”  
“苹果派。”蝙蝠侠翻了个白眼，“你昨天已经带过炸鸡了。”他不情不愿地接过夜宵和某个非鸟非飞机的人性漂浮物对着坐在了滴水兽上，“我的体能训练都被迫增加了。”  
“别以为我不知道阿福已经取消你的晚餐了！”超人背着的另一只手露出来，“而且我今天有带一些小零嘴。”他在蝙蝠侠闪闪发光的护目镜前晃了晃，“魔法只限制了主食，又没说不能带别的。”他得意地点了点自己的太阳穴，“超级大脑——感谢这位粉丝没有把我当成智障。”  
“但是他把你当成了话痨。”蝙蝠侠往他嘴里塞了派，“这么多吃的都堵不上你的嘴！”

2、风流二代布鲁西  
“……五……分钟……”布鲁斯裹在被子里有气无力地说。  
“虽然我很开心这个强迫您天天夜巡的法师还知道您是个需要睡眠的正常人，但是我并不建议您继续赖床，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德犀利地讽刺，“您到了会上再睡也是一样的。”  
蝙蝠侠的意志力都被被子精吃掉了。  
“卢修斯先生容忍您在会上睡觉已经是很大的让步了，”阿尔弗雷德刷地把窗帘拉开，“您不能对一个快到退休年龄的老头子要求更多了。”  
“……”布鲁斯把脑袋埋在被子里，“我需要咖啡。”  
“咖啡并不能对抗魔法，”阿尔弗雷德站在床边，“除非是魔法咖啡。”  
加油你可以，布鲁斯！你可是蝙蝠侠！蝙蝠侠无所不能！布鲁斯给自己打了两句气，猛地从床上一跃而起，却意外地发现自己格外清醒——发生了什么？  
“布鲁斯少爷？”阿尔弗雷德看着坐在床边沉思的布鲁斯挑了挑眉。  
“阿福！”布鲁斯抬头抱住了自己的老管家，“你知道吗？蝙蝠侠无所不能！”

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”卢修斯在人散后跟着布鲁斯去了办公室。  
布鲁斯不加思考，“坏消息。”  
“现在给正联赔付的战损简直是一个天文数字，十个韦恩集团都要破产了。”  
布鲁斯想起队友们近来的横冲直撞，太阳穴就开始跳个不停，“所以好消息是？”  
卢修斯不知什么时候在阿尔弗雷德那里进修了毒舌，“我以为您还能坐在这里就已经是个让人感动的奇迹了。”他双手撑在桌子上，压低了声音，“你实话告诉我，你真的没用什么——非人类的方法？”  
“……他们的战损现在突然变得那么高就是非人类的方法造成的，这只是连带效果。”布鲁斯按了按脑袋，“你只要帮我把这两件事都瞒好就成。”  
“所以你夜巡的战损也是降不下来了？”卢修斯大失所望。  
“夜巡又怎么了？”  
卢修斯翻了个白眼，“我的大少爷，你是不知道自己一辆车多少钱啊！”  
“……我真不是故意的。”布鲁斯有些理亏，“难道这不是魔法作用的吗？资金出缺口了？”  
卢修斯眨了眨眼。  
布鲁斯顿时理直气壮了起来，“魔法都给你平衡过去了你还要怪到我头上！”  
“某人现在什么都干不了，我这个当家的当然要精打细算一点了。”卢修斯转身往外走，“祝好。”

哥谭最近莫名多了好多宴会。布鲁斯百无聊赖地在杯盏间游走。异次元眼里我们哥谭这么有钱的吗？  
那边的美女还挺好看的——哦，不！住脑！  
布鲁斯心如死灰却满脸笑容，“我可以请你跳舞吗？”

“请问您喜欢红茶、咖啡、还是红酒？”  
“红茶就好，谢谢。”  
“请您稍等。”  
“抱歉，我去换一身衣服。”布鲁斯借口脱身，追上了阿尔弗雷德，“不是，阿福，你知道这只是魔法作用吧！我暂时还不想谈恋爱！”而且我有对象了！虽然我说那是我搭档，但是见鬼您老人家的观察力跑到哪里去了？那就是我对象！  
阿尔弗雷德不置可否地哼了一声，“所以您是想让我对客人横眉冷对，日后传出谣言说韦恩家族毫无教养吗？”他转身把布鲁斯推出了厨房，“而且麻烦您可怜可怜自己的老管家，给他留一个做梦的权力吧！”  
“不、我没……”布鲁斯瞪着眼前漂亮的门咬了咬牙。公开！马上公开！这该死的魔法，日子没法过了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里解释一下魔法的具体作用，拿偶像和粉丝举个栗子（正联和施法者也确实是这个关系，就是这个粉丝过于狂热了）  
> 比如偶像爱吃辣，粉丝夸大了点说她顿顿离不得辣椒，起了个绰号叫辣妹子，魔法一生效，偶像就不得不真的顿顿吃辣椒，想换都换不了。  
> 再比如偶像因为本来不爱吃辣，但立了个爱吃辣椒的人设，说天天吃辣椒，虽然粉丝们清楚这是假的，但依然总拿这个开玩笑，然后魔法一生效，偶像就必须天天吃辣椒。  
> 最后比如偶像秀了一顿自己的伙食，里面全是辣椒，于是被粉丝们玩成了梗，一提偶像吃饭就说吃辣椒，魔法生效后，偶像必须天天吃饭有辣椒。  
> 这里声明一下，我写这个就是一个突然有的脑洞想成型分享一下，并没有想讽刺还是影射什么不好，不要这么严肃啊，搞得我好慌QAQ  
> 以及上面只是打个比方，跟粉圈也莫得关系，我对辣椒也没什么意见。。。


	2. Chapter 2

3 硬刚战损氪星人  
经过了声势浩大但并没有什么必要的一战后，正联成员简直是生无可恋地从废墟里咕涌出来。面对一地的残垣断壁，卓越的拆迁贡献者灯侠与女侠对视了一眼，悄悄远离了满头黑线的金主大人的视野范围。  
还好有超人在前面顶着。两人出了一口气。

战后总结会议。  
“……”战术分析后，蝙蝠侠照例把战损额打到了屏幕上。他沉默了一会，在三个要犯快把脑袋低到桌子下面去时，放缓了声音，“其实我有和卢修斯交流过，魔法不能随意改变现实，你们因魔法造成的损失都被神秘力量平衡掉了。而且城市重建工作的效率也被魔法加持过。迄今为止除了与我们特别熟悉的人之外，也没有谁发现异常。你们调整好情绪，耐心等扎塔娜的结果。”  
蝙蝠侠无视掉队友们怀疑人生的惊喜表情，收拾了一下资料，“散——但是！”这该死的魔法！他突然控制不住自己恨铁不成钢的情绪，“这也反应了你们在战斗中的致命弱点！别仗着自己刀枪不入就什么攻击都敢拿脸接！瞧瞧你们给外人留下的都什么印象！”  
一旁乐极生悲一声不吭的超人突然热血上头拍案而起：“我们那是为了保护身后的无辜群众！闪过去了难道让普通人拿脸接攻击吗！人命和钱哪个重要！”  
“好嘛，又开始了。”这是被迫英勇无畏的绿灯侠，被迫事不关己的吐槽。  
蝙蝠侠提高了音量，“我是因为钱吗？我有的是钱！我说的是你们怎么就不能把脑子稍微转一点用在战斗中！想着去引导对手的攻击！现在还只是被打飞了损坏公物，下次把你们打傻了怎么办！散会！”他狠狠一拍桌子，转头就走。  
鸦雀无声。  
脱离了控制的绿灯侠简直生无可恋。  
有着钢铁心脏的超人把脸从手心里抬起来，“你们稍等一下再出去。”他飞速追去了传送室。  
传送室里正准备把机器拆开看看哪里故障的蝙蝠侠抬起头——所以我刚刚死活传送不走就是因为要等你来追？  
超人莫名心里一突，但依然满脸阳光，“B，你知道我刚才都是被控制了！你不要在意！”  
“嗯。”蝙蝠侠把自己刚刚拆开的东西又安了回去，“也帮我和他们说一声。我对他们的战损没有意见。就是别养成不躲的习惯，注意保护好自己。”他调试好了数据，“你注意下卢瑟，联盟最近变化这么大，难保他不会察觉。”他走到了传送器上。  
“有消息我会通知你。”超人自觉地去帮他按确认，“如果哥谭有事随时叫我。”  
B刚刚是点头了吧！他是点头了吧！拉奥啊！我感谢这个魔法师！

4土里土气小记者  
我要收回前言，我讨厌这个魔法师！

“天呐肯特，你最近的品味简直了！”露易丝简直忍无可忍，“我以前怎么没发现你这么土！”她揉了揉眼睛，“谁能想象你就是超人。”  
克拉克一脸无辜，“可我穿的还是平时的衣服啊。”  
“算了，先不说这个。”露易丝摆了摆说，“你把我拉过来有什么事？”  
“我……你能不能借我点钱？”克拉克艰难地说，“我要付不起房租了。”  
露易丝震惊，“你是赌博了还是吸毒了？金牌记者的工资不够你付房租？！”  
“我怎么知道我的钱都哪去——”克拉克委屈到一半突然收声，感谢超级大脑的思考速度给了他一个现成的借口，“我不是在和布鲁斯谈恋爱吗？出去约会又不能总让他请客，我就……”抱歉布鲁斯，我要对不起你了。  
“那你来管我借钱？”显然露易丝在这方面脑子转的比他快多了，“直接拎包去和他同居呀！还能增进一下感情，一举两得！”

是我狭隘了，现在再去感谢大媒人还来得及吗？


	3. Chapter 3

5 战斗不止亚马逊，大爱雪糕小公主  
神明不需要吃饭，但是神明可以吃零食，而且可以疯狂吃不用担心身材走形。  
戴安娜曾经对自己的半神体质引以为傲，并且热衷于在黑金丝雀和女猎手等女英雄甚至蝙蝠侠等需要坚持锻炼的男英雄面前大吃特吃——尤其是后者。毕竟看黑漆漆顾问吃瘪的机会实在不多，像这种愉悦身心又不会被揪住把柄的更是少之又少。  
而现在，她遭报应了。  
神明不仅不会变胖，而且不会吃撑。  
这就很痛苦了。  
史蒂夫早上起来就看见戴安娜在微凉的晨光里捧着冰激凌桶看新闻。  
电视机里传出的声音坚定清亮，“……你这是对亚马逊的侮辱！我要跟你决斗！”  
屏幕最后定格在犯罪分子震惊的表情上，主持人出现在镜头中，“这是神奇女侠本月第18次向罪犯提出决斗，有关人士猜测，这是正义联盟决定将手段转向强硬的预兆。”  
史蒂夫转到戴安娜面前，发现半神体质的公主殿下正瞪着死鱼眼，一脸麻木地往自己嘴里送着冰激凌。  
“我本来以为那个魔法只是你偷吃冰激凌的借口，”史蒂夫自然地坐在戴安娜身边，帮她撩开了一缕挡在眼前的头发，“没想到是真的。”他好奇地问，“我以为你会挺乐意？”  
“我开始也是这么以为的。”戴安娜开始调动发酸的脸部肌肉，“神明不会饱不会胖不会生病，但是我忘了神明不用睡觉却会累。”她绝望地看向史蒂夫，“你出差这段时间我已经吃光了家里的存货——和存款。”她眨了眨天空色的蓝眼睛，“你还有钱吗？”  
“……”史蒂夫嘴角一抽，“我——还买的起便宜一点的，你看？”  
戴安娜叼着勺子摇了摇头。  
“那如果买不起了你会怎么样？”  
戴安娜想了想，“大概会去找冰激凌店主决斗。”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“你曾经说瞭望塔上有个冰激凌机？但愿你的房间装得下两个人。”

6 难兄难弟红绿灯，风雨同舟小情侣  
绿灯侠很富有，小蓝人们虽然破事一堆但在工资上还是很大方的；哈尔也很富有，且不提他偶尔卖的一些稀奇古怪的零花，单是试飞员的奖金就够他潇潇洒洒了。  
可是绿灯侠哈尔很穷——他的确会经常假借哭穷，去爱人家里蹭吃蹭喝玩情趣，但遗憾的是——异次元的魔法师真的就这么认为！  
于是奖金延迟，存款冻结，真•穷困潦倒的哈尔这一次真•苦兮兮地撬开了“好兄弟”巴里的家门。

闪电侠是一个极亲民的英雄，他不仅在抢劫、绑架等案件中出现，还会扶老奶奶过马路，会帮忙修车，会和碰见的市民打招呼。闪电侠的确会时不时在正联行动中迟到，但那是因为他清楚他的伙伴们有能力招架，而这些善意的传播只是举手之劳。连大蝙蝠都理解他。  
……之前都理解他。  
又一次集合迟到。好在没有造成太坏的影响。  
闪电侠在蝙蝠侠一言难尽、欲言又止的目光中艰难地吞咽着汉堡。  
哦，还有汉堡。  
神速力的确会加速体力消耗，导致他要经常通过高热量食物进行补充——但只有消耗了才需要补充，不消耗他并不需要这么吃啊喂！不然多出来的能量他往哪放啊！  
闪电侠崩溃地把高抬腿踩出了东方传说中风火轮的效果。

发现门外站着的人是“穷鬼”对象时，巴里第一反应就是用富余的神速力把门拍上。  
可惜情侣之间的心电感应坑了他一把。  
哈尔靠着灯戒制造的障碍物卡住门，钻了进去——直面一屋子的快餐包装纸。  
“小熊你这是把中心城吃空了吧！”哈尔脱口而出。  
巴里没心情跟他嘴炮，“看见了吧！我这次也没钱了，真没钱！我自己的下顿饭都成问题，你就别过来给我添乱了！”他说着就要把塑料爱情往外推。  
“哎等等、等等！”哈尔重压之下灵光一闪，扒着门边喊道，“你还记得瞭望塔上有零食不限量供应吗！”  
“天才！”巴里以光速扑进哈尔怀里，“我爱你——快带我上去！”


	4. Chapter 4

7 人是铁饭是钢  
克拉克抵达韦恩庄园时，开门的人罕见的是布鲁斯。他抻着脖子往里看了看，“阿福怎么了？”  
布鲁斯让开地方让他进来，情绪十分低落地叹了口气，“他在厨房。”  
“你是怎么了？”克拉克揽过他，在恋人脖子上啄了一口，“那个魔法又坑你什么了？”  
“唉。”布鲁斯又叹了一口气，转身走向沙发坐下，一手捧脸，一手在身边拍了拍，“坐。”  
克拉克挨着他，目光扫到茶几上摆着的小甜饼，顺手拿了一个喂到他嘴边，“我在。”  
布鲁斯条件反射地一偏头，“你吃吧。”他半侧过身，大大的蓝眼睛忧伤地看过来，“克拉克，你说实话，你觉得我的厨艺怎么样？”  
“——你做的生鱼片很好吃！”克拉克求生心切，脑筋转的飞快。  
布鲁斯死鱼眼看着他。  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛，坚定地看了回去。  
“……”布鲁斯抹了把脸，抬头，“我没在开玩笑——你觉得我做的东西能吃吗？”  
“当然！”危机解除，克拉克松了口气，转而关切地问，“出什么事了？”  
“我……阿福受魔法影响，只会做小甜饼，我就想钻个空子，自己做点别的换换口味。”布鲁斯说到这里深吸了一口气，“然后，厨房炸掉了。”他蹙起眉尖以一种扭曲的表情看向克拉克，“是什么，让那个该进阿卡姆的魔法师认为，我，一个有着物理化学等多种学位、曾独自在荒山野岭里闯荡多年、头脑与动手能力都不缺的主，会炸厨房？！”  
“呃。”克拉克努力地想办法安慰他。  
“而且是两次！我炸了两次！”布鲁斯非常难受，“现在阿福彻底禁止我进厨房了。”他往后一瘫，“这日子没法过了！”连蝙蝠侠无所不能都不好使了！  
“已经一周了，扎塔娜那里应该也快找到办法了，再坚持几天就没事了。”克拉克忍痛牺牲，“你看我，现在天天被老编骂衣品，奖金被扣，薪水延迟，饭都快吃不上了——”他自嘲道，“大概他真的认为氪星人都是靠光合作用生存的吧！”他越说越难受，终于成功扎了自己的心，“可这日子不还是得过吗！”他扑到恋人的身上吸了吸鼻子。  
布鲁斯手心里感受着氪星人放软后毛茸茸的头发，坚定了目光，他一把拉起克拉克，“走！”  
“干嘛？”克拉克被突然振奋起来的布鲁斯吓了一跳。  
“我要去跟阿福公开我们的关系！”布鲁斯严肃地说，“我们不能一直被动！现在急需一个振奋人心的消息出现，不然那个阿卡姆潜在分子的毒计就得逞了！”  
克拉克：？？！

“阿福！”布鲁斯气势汹汹地走向厨房，“我和克拉克在一起了！”  
阿尔弗雷德啪地把擀面杖横在门框里，“我知道了，老爷。但是请在这里止步——魔法失效之前您都别想再进这里，无论用什么理由。”  
“阿福！”布鲁斯委屈不已。  
发现被坑的克拉克努力地试图把男友手里攥着的袖子悄悄拽出来。  
被管家大人铁石心肠伤害到的哥谭宝贝转过了头，“克拉克！”恶魔总是有一双天使的眼睛，“我想去你家看看~”  
小公寓的厨房正在去世。

8 大家的瞭望塔  
仗着太阳落山之前都不用披斗篷，布鲁斯和自家男友过了几天你侬我侬蜜里调油的好日子，然后轮到自己值班时自然地满面春风，携带颇有觉悟的男友一起上了瞭望塔。  
“老蝙蝠！”哈尔一头撞在了超人的大胸上，飘起来越过自家主席的肩膀冲着后面的衣食父母大喊，“你可算来了！话说咱们瞭望塔平时都是怎么补充供养的啊？我们的存粮快耗光了！”  
蝙蝠侠一怔，把男友扒拉到一边，“存粮耗光？你们都干什么了？”他猛然想起近来的种种祸端，心理顿时藏了好几个戈登，表面上却还要绷住人设，“一层有食物仓，你们先用着。”  
“额……”哈尔挠了挠头，“幸运的是，我们已经找到食物仓了，在两天前。”  
“……”黑漆漆的斗篷沉默地绕过光明之子向厅中移动。  
首先映入眼帘的是瞭望塔主机前带着耳机和玩具人打擂台的钢骨。  
超人在心中默默道歉：孩子，你节哀。  
数次咳嗽无果，永远理智的顾问先生用侧面屏幕联系了供给，迈着沉着冷静的步伐下了瞭望塔一层。  
大家果然都藏在仓库里。  
戴安娜有气无力地靠在冰激凌机的左边，史蒂夫莫名开心地在后面给机器补充蛋奶等原料；吃光了奥利奥的琼恩坐在冰激凌机的右侧，分了六只手出来，正在用巧克力小饼干夹冰激凌吃；巴里身处薯条和炸鸡的环绕之中，脚底下已经在合金地板上踩出了鞋印，亦步亦趋地跟着蝙蝠侠下来的哈尔飞到巴里身边给他递了一杯可乐。


	5. Chapter 5

9 坑死人不偿命  
充满希望的蓝色与浩瀚的星空总能让人心平气和。  
蝙蝠侠站在落地窗前，悄悄赞美自己当年追求这种“华而不实”的英明之处。  
落在他身后的超人见他身上的黑气散得差不多了，上前一步，“别气了，不顺心的事很快就会过去的。”  
“我没生气。”蝙蝠侠收回了目标，“我刚刚其实在想，这次事了，大家应该也都会学着改改自己的臭毛病了。”他侧过头弯起嘴角，“不过维克多可是开了个坏头。”  
“他还只是个孩子，你该宽容点。”超人眨眼，“这可是你说过的。”  
蝙蝠侠挑眉，“你拿我说过的话堵我？”他微微抬头，食指勾着超人的领子过来——把他甩了玻璃上。  
“B？！”超人不可置信地飞起来。  
蝙蝠侠嘴角落下，黑着脸一把把他拽回来，一手把他按在玻璃上，一手撑在他耳边，俯身下去——坚硬的头盔撞上了超人的脑袋。  
“……”超人试图活跃下气氛，“我早该猜到又是魔法。因为大家都认为超级英雄不会谈恋爱是吗——不过之前都没事啊？”  
我猜是因为蝙蝠侠不会谈恋爱！气呼呼的顾问一甩披风，扭头就走。  
“哎B！你要干嘛去？”超人担心那两对在瞭望塔上公然秀恩爱的小情侣无端遭殃，连忙追了上去。  
“我去找扎塔娜！”  
可你这气势像是要去找企鹅人……

近来坑蒙拐骗频频痛击我队友的渣•康斯坦丁靠着门板上，坐在一地烟头中，他抬眼看了一眼来人，咳嗽两声，挪了下屁股。  
曾经就吃过亏、魔法刚生效时又被坑了一把的蝙蝠侠一脸冷淡地幸灾乐祸，“扎塔娜的进展怎么样了？”  
“……本来前天就已经有头绪了，结果我骗过的恶魔上门寻仇，把魔法书毁了。”康斯坦丁掸了掸烟灰，“然后我就被赶出来了——”   
蝙蝠侠毫无同情心地打断他，森白的护目镜反射着冷酷的光，“所以我们还要等。”  
康斯坦丁受伤地抽了一口，可惜成年大叔的目光并不能让无情无义无理取闹的蝙蝠侠心软，“……小扎应该也修复的差不多了，她让我明天联系你们。”  
“耽搁的这段时间造成的损失算在你头上。”蝙蝠侠残忍地又往老队友身上插了一刀，迈过他的长腿进了屋。  
超人飘在后面不好意思地笑了笑，不知道该怎么安慰，只好安静地跟进去，轻轻关上门给他留下空间。

不知道还有没有人记得正联里还差了一个海王……因为连日醉酒胡言乱语而被老婆以毒害儿童身心为由赶出家门的亚瑟，现在正抱着他的海豚朋友畅聊鱼生理想。

魔法解除后。  
“老婆，我错了，我以后再也不喝了，你就让我进去吧！你看我还给你带了好吃的玫瑰！”  
“少在外面转移话题！我问你——你到底是爱我还是爱那条破海豚？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是梗整理，如果有没看懂的小伙伴可以对一下：  
> （1）蝙家转头没、昼伏夜出吸血鬼、日常对氪星人喊话、漫画三巨头滴水兽快餐聚会、贝蝙赖床睡不够泡妹子、正联及蝙蝠车战损、韦恩企业日不落  
> （2）正联尤其超人高战损无闪避、主席顾问日常吵架、《毁灭》超人后追表白、土气格子衬衫、穷的不行的王牌记者  
> （3）战斗民族亚马逊人、《战争》女侠挑战冰激凌摊主可爱爆、宇宙币在地球无效、巴里救济哈尔（不知哪里来的梗2333）、闪闪吃吃吃、（同不知哪里来的）瞭望塔零食梗  
> （4）阿福的小甜饼、（不知哪来的）布鲁斯炸厨房、囧叔奥利奥、JLA钢骨玩具人的宅男友谊  
> （5）超正动画蝙蝠侠让超人对沙赞宽容点、（不知哪个同人来的）蝙蝠侠不在瞭望塔上谈恋爱、黑正动画康斯坦丁坑恶魔、（同情一秒永远在挨揍的茄人、）蝙蝠侠英勇无畏动画里海王的海豚朋友、电影海王吃花


End file.
